


Beach Days

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Impractical Jokers, Tenderloins (Comedians)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sal and Q go to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a 3 part drabble-ish but longer thing.

"It's not funny," he grunted , wringing the hem of his black t-shirt. Another wave crashed around his knees and he half shrieked, awkwardly jogging away. "Stop laughing!"

"It's too funny," chuckled Brian, patting his aching gut with his free hand. "Your face..."

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up," he huffed but quickly leaned over to send a stream of water splashing toward Brian. With a triumphant smirk, he stood tall and crossed his arms. "Ooopsies."

Brian choked on the salt water, blinking like an owl and scowling at Sal. "Are you daring me?" Another roll of water hit him in the face and before he could recover from the heaving taste of salt in his nose and throat, Sal had taken off running through the waves. 

"You fucker," mumbled Brian with a loving smile and he took after the bigger man, quickly catching up but not quite there. Instinct made him jump and before he knew it, he had captured Sal around the waist and brought them both crashing into the shallow water. 

Spluttering and choking, they resurfaced and sat blinking at one another. There was always that hesitant moment with Sal when Brian worried he had gone too far and that there'd be another argument, but the gentle upturn of his lovers lips told him that everything was OK. 

"Your hair looks good wet," he commented, admiring the slight wave in Sal's now untamed hair. 

"Someone has to look good," smirked Sal, reaching out to push Brian's lank hair from is face and quickly pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Oh, and Brian?" he added as they pushed themselves from the water and back towards the beach. Brian hummed in reply, still poking the corner of his mouth where Sal's kiss lingered. "Never push me into the water again," he said and shoved him into an oncoming wave.


	2. Chapter 2

Every nerve ending in his body drummed with agony; a raw ache that left him soldier position on their double bed, groaning loudly. He knew it was a stupid idea going to the beach, especially taking of his shirt. _This is why I don’t go shirtless! This is why I hate the beach! This is why I’m cranky, Brian, so don’t you dare roll your eyes when you think I can’t see you!_

“This is gonna sting, so take a deep breath,” Brian instructed, squeezing another mountain of aloe from the tube then spread it between both hands and lay them gently on Sal’s chest, wincing at the man’s gasp. 

“It’s _freezing_ ,” he squeaked, pulling his arms closer to his chest in full T-Rex fashion. “This is agony.”

“I put it in the freezer for a while,” said Brian, slowly sliding his hands down Sal’s chest, too afraid to rub in case the raw sunburned flesh beneath his fingers fell away. “Bessy said it would be a good idea and that she used it when Joe burned all the skin on his nose last year in Barcelona.”

“That was hilarious,” groaned Sal, recalling the state their friend had returned from the sunny country in. His nose had peeled for days after and was so obvious he refused to be filmed. "Ouch.“

"Sorry.”

He hummed with satisfaction after a while, admitting to himself only that the cold gel was doing wonders for the heated ache he felt all over his bare front. He barely felt sore around his stomach as Brian worked the stuff into his skin, dipping lower all the while. Sal opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow down at his boyfriend’s wondering hand. Those strong fingers were inching closer to the colourful waistband of his check shorts, just skimming the hair that disappeared beneath. 

He hummed with satisfaction when Brian’s elbow skimmed the semi bulge that had been growing and he looked down to meet those chocolate eyes that sent a shot straight through him. “Stop looking cute,” he demanded with a playful scowl. Brian’s eyes always took his breath away; when they peered softly back at him through hooded eyes, he sighed with longing. “You’re teasing me,” he whinged, biting his lip when he felt another nudge against his growing bulge. 

"I'm only rubbing aloe vera on you," Q muttered far too innocently for Sal to believe. 

"Yeah, but look at what it's doing to me," scoffed Sal, biting back a whimper when Brian peered up at him again. 

"It's making your skin look less raw. Hey, that's good news."

"It's making me more than that, asshole."

"I don't know man, everything else looks normal."

" _Quinn._ "

"Alright, I'm sorry," he chuckled, capping the bottle of gel and rubbing his hands against his shorts. He scooted up the bed to plant a small kiss on the corner of Sal's mouth, very much enjoying the gentle sigh he was rewarded with and the soft exchanges of "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
